Administrative Core and Senior Leadership - Project Summary/Abstract The Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Cancer Center is led by Bruce Stillman, Ph.D. (Gene Regulation and Cell Proliferation Program), David Tuveson, M.D., Ph.D. (Signal Transduction Program), Nicholas Tonks, Ph.D. (Signal Transduction Program), and Denise Roberts, Ph.D. (Administration). Stillman has been the Director of the CSHL Cancer Center since 1992, while concurrently holding the position of President of Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory. As Director, he is responsible for the overall direction, planning and fundraising to support cancer research and the Shared Resources. He is assisted in oversight of the Cancer Center by three Deputy Directors: Tuveson, Tonks, and Roberts. Tuveson, Deputy Director for Programs, is primarily responsible for oversight of the cancer research Programs and recruitment of new members to the Cancer Center. Tonks, Deputy Director for Shared Resources, supervises all the Shared Resource leaders, acts as a liaison between faculty, scientific staff and Shared Resource personnel, and provides leadership to maintain the highest quality scientific services. Roberts, Deputy Director for Administration, coordinates all administrative services on behalf of the Cancer Center, coordinates the Executive Committee of the Cancer Center and, with Tonks, oversees the Shared Resources. These four senior leaders are committed to maintaining and continually improving CSHL as a premier center for cancer research.